


Why Do You Have to Be Like This?

by thedrummerthatwrites



Series: The Bully, Maya Hart and Her Pumpkin [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Hide and Seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrummerthatwrites/pseuds/thedrummerthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I give up. You’re impossible.” As she began walking home, Riley turned around and faced Maya. </p><p>“You can’t hide forever, Maya. You’re just human. Like all of us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Have to Be Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> a little something I found in my Finder. Thought I'd post it.

Maya Hart knew that if she wanted to win, she’d have to be silent. Silent and deadly, like a ninja. Right now the nine year old girl considered herself a blonde ninja with no proper ninja clothes on, hiding behind random things in plain daylight.

 

Weirdly enough, her ‘hunter’ wasn’t in sight. She’d been crouching behind the big boulder near the swings for the last fifteen minutes or so, and in that last fifteen minutes she hasn’t seen nor heard the brunette known as Riley Matthews. Hide and seek wasn’t supposed to be this hard, right?

 

She considered the idea that Riley could’ve gone home already, but she knew her. Riley would never leave her so suddenly and so soon, especially when it was a game of Hide and Seek where the brunette would be the seeker, and Maya the ‘hider’.

 

She did not, however, consider the fact that Riley was behind the bigger boulder behind her until the brunette jumped on her, nearly giving her a heart attack as they wrestled in a tangled mass of arms and legs on the ground.

 

“What the - ?! Augh! Noooooooo!”

 

“I win!” Riley jumped up and down, smiling.

 

Despite the smile that was threatening to erupt Maya’s features, she hid it with a scowl. “That was unfair. You sneaked up on me!”

 

“Aw, come on, Maya. Don’t be a spoilsport!”

 

Maya crossed her arms and huffed. “ You play dirty. That’s not how it’s supposed to be, cheater.”

 

Riley raised an eyebrow. “Oh, please. You’re one to talk. I’m only getting back on you for that dodgeball match last week.”

 

“Still. You can’t copy me! Copycat!”

 

The air was tense as the two glared at each other, Maya with her arms crossed and Riley glaring back with the same intensity as Maya.

 

“I give up. You’re impossible.” As she began walking home, Riley turned around and faced Maya. “You can’t hide forever, Maya. You’re just human. Like all of us.”

 

And as she watched her best friend trudge on the dirt path home, Maya only had one thought running through her head. 

 

_What the heck does she mean?_


End file.
